1. Field
Embodiments relate to the computer field, and more specifically, to a method, system, and computer readable storage medium for providing data to a user interface for performance monitoring.
2. Background
Currently, there is often a need to determine the performance of an application and usage status of relevant resources during the running of an application system, i.e., there is a need to monitor performance of the application system. As complexity of the application system and components thereof increases, one application may involve thousands of performance related running indices; however, a large amount of system resources is often needed to collect and display data related to all of the running indices, and this may affect normal operation of the application system.
For a certain specific application in the application system, a manager may need to find out and continually monitor the most interested running index to ensure that the running status of the application system can be known at any time, such that any problems that occur may be handled in time. Furthermore, a manager often needs to aggregate data related to several running indices of the application system so as to extract summarized data that reflects the running status of the application system. Currently, when performance monitoring is conducted on an application system, a method employed may directly extract data related to running indices through a user interface during operation of the application and then calculate the desired running indices according to the extracted data. However, such a method may cause display speed to be slowed as the complexity of the application system and the calculation complexity increases.